Your Worst Nightmare
by Ivy000
Summary: 12 Districts. 12 tributes. 12 dreams. But dreams can become nightmares, and nobody wants to see their nightmares come to life-but that might happen all too soon for these boys and girls... (SYOC!)
1. Chapter 1

A TV flickers on, and I scramble to watch. President Ice is acsending the stand for the fourth Quarter Quell! I look at the screen, and try and read over his shoulder: "In honor of the new Quarter Quell, as a reminder that there should have been less deaths, only twelve tributes shall be submitted: Girls from Districts 1-6, and boys from 7-12." The TV flickers off.

_**okay, here we go! This is an SYOC, but since there are less slots, I will only accept your tribute if it's REALLY good! No submitting more than one, and PLEASE don't make them exactly like Katniss! The first person to submit gets five points, the rest one. Reviews earn you two points, answering the question earns you three, and pointing out spelling errors is four! The most you can win is five, and that's for giving me an amazingly detailed review with favorite quote, question answered, spelling errors pointed out... Actually that would all add up to 13 i think... So anyway, PM only. Here's the form... **_

Name**_:_**

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

Opinion toward games:

Strategy:

Reaped or volunteered:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Worst nightmare:

Best dream:

Any requests?:

**_And to start it off, District One is taken. I submitted one, she'll probably stay in toward the end to add drama, but she will be killed off. The Careers are accepting from any district, and ten will die. Will your tribute win?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Juliette Morgan flipped her chestnut hair over her shoulder, it falling back down and seeming to bounce slightly, like slow motion in a shampoo commercial. She examined her pearly white teeth, glossed red lips, her green eyes.  
Satisfied with her appearance, Juliette pulled on her dress. It was as revealing as possible, a cherry red v-neck that stopped right below her knees.  
Pulling out a gold cell phone, she tapped some letters carefully with her perfectly manicured nails. Stepping outside her room, she was careful not to fall in her heels as she tottered down the stairs.  
Quickly getting used to them, she headed to the woods. Careful to steer clear of mud, she headed to a pond. A small ridge hung out over the pond. Underneath, five small mounds rose gently. A dark red stain was on the top of the rock, and a knife, perfectly clean and polished, was stuck into the dirt.  
Juliette sat on the ridge and looked over the pond for a moment, thinking about those mounds. People had crossed her. They learned that she was not to be messed with. Soon, there would be 11 more mounds. She was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games.  
Glancing at the screen of her cell phone, Juliette headed back to the city. Back where everyone was perfect, like they just stepped out of a commercial. She hated that. It was just an act, a charade, another endless lie. It was the screen the Wizard of Oz sat behind, the veil between the real world and the fantasy. Except that the real world was a fantasy. The real world? What sort of word was real? Who was to tell what was real?  
Knives were real. The world seemed so much more in focus when you were pulling a knife out of a lifeless body.  
Juliette, lost in her bloody reverie, almost walked into the wrong age group. Pulling herself together, she headed toward the 16 year olds. In a daze, she called out  
"I volunteer!"  
The escort looked surprised. It was highly irregular to call out before the name was actually named, but it would do.  
"Introducing our newest tribute, Juliette Morgans!"  
Juliette smiled. It was fake. The smile. The Games. The Capitol. Oh, the Capitol.  
Thinking, Juliette thought of a poem.

Seem so  
P/E/R/F/E/C/T  
Full of laughter  
Life, and  
LOVE  
But it's an act  
A  
PLAY  
Of words, of games  
P/A/I/N/T/E/D  
S/M/I/L/E/S

Juliette smiled again as she was escorted toward the Justice Building. The smile didn't feel right. She was wearing so much makeup, it felt like her entire face was painted.  
Especially her smile...


End file.
